pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Palace Maven Spenser (Adventures)
Palace Maven Spenser is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is the Frontier Brain of the Battle Palace in the Battle Frontier in the Hoenn region. Appearance Spenser is a ball, tall and thin elderly man, who has closed eyes. He has slightly tanned skin, a long white beard and white eyebrows. He wears a pale blue wrap top on his top half which leaves one shoulder bare, and has a dark blue belt tied around his waist. He also has blue tattoos on his upper arms which resemble the markings on Kyogre's fins. On his bottom half he wear a mustard yellow wrap with a blue stripe, and blue open toed sandals. He is also usually shown carrying a blue staff, also with Kyogre markings on. Personality Due to an incident in the past, Spenser has trained his spirit and bonded with his three Pokémon. He tests other people's spirits in the Battle Palace challenge, where the trainers are merely observers. Spenser is also quite wise and shows honor to his opponents, by not letting a single thing disturb their battle during the Battle Palace challenge. Biography While Spenser was young, he was asked by the orb guardians to watch after Red and Blue Orbs, which they were absent. Spenser was amazed by the beauty of the Orbs and touched the Blue Orb. However, this made the strange markings appear from his shoulder to his hand. Spenser let go of the Orb, but started hearing voices, had a strange light in his eyes and had nightmares of the ancient Pokémon, Kyogre. With this regret, Spenser spent his life mastering his spirit. Through this experience, he was able to see anyone that touched the Blue Orb and called them "kindred".EM025: Facing Gulpin Is Hard to Swallow Scott searched for several trainers to work at the Battle Frontier, where many strong trainers would come to challenge the Frontier Brains. Anabel was one of such trainers that came to the Battle Frontier.EM025: Facing Gulpin Is Hard to Swallow Emerald arc Spenser, along with the other Frontier Brains, appeared as a silhouette, as one of the trainers Emerald would face.EM001: Never Spritz a Knotty Sudowoodo Spenser, along with Lucy, joined in a demonstration battle against an Electrode and a Swalot. Spenser had Crobat use Poison Fang and Lucy's Seviper attacked with Poison Tail, which poisoned Electrode. Just as Swalot used Yawn on Seviper, it tried to defeat it with Hyper Beam. Lucy taunted Swalot, for her Seviper's Shed Skin made it wake up sooner and used Dig on Electrode, defeating it. Spenser was glad, seeing their combination defeated both Pokémon. Thus, Scott introduced the Frontier Brains to the press, who came to write reports on the Battle Frontier before its opening. However, Spenser reminded Scott that Tucker was missing. Suddenly, Emerald arrived and crashed the scene, which infuriated everyone.EM002: Swanky Showdown with Swalot The Frontier Brains tied up Emerald and wondered what they would do with him. Scott claimed the reports wasted their time, since Emerald has spoiled everything, but Spenser reminded him that the reports were actually interested in Emerald and found the Battle Frontier an interesting idea. The Frontier Brains made a deal with Emerald that they wouldn't punish him, as long as he challenges all seven Frontier Brains in seven days, before the Battle Frontier would be opened.EM003: Interesting Interactions Involving Illumise Due to sudden attack on Noland, Spenser came to the reporter that followed Emerald around away. Spenser claimed Emerald's challenge could be canceled, and took the reporter away to see something.EM010: Chipping Away at Regirock Spenser joined the other Frontier Brains and faced Emerald, claiming he was the one that attacked Noland and stole Sceptile from the storage system. However, Brandon assured them Sceptile belonged to them, but asked of Emerald to explain why was he here. Emerald showed them his Pokédex, showing the entry about Jirachi.EM011: You Need to Chill Out, Regice The Frontier Brains were surprised to hear Jirachi. Anabel assured them she heard of Jirachi and knew it existed. Tucker claimed Jirachi was a lie, but Spenser scolded him, since that meant Tucker thought Anabel was also a liar. Thus, the Frontier Brains joined Emerald, who went to Artisan Cave. He knew capturing Jirachi, the Phantom Pokémon, would be a difficult task, but was worried also about the dark cave they would wander into. The Frontier Brains came into the cave, where they battled the Smeargle.EM012: A Sketchy Smattering of Smeargle A man in armor arrived and started attacking, since he wished to obtain Jirachi as well. Spenser, Brandon, Lucy and Tucker joined forces and attacked the armored man, who redirected the attacks with his sword, knocking them all away.EM013: Skirting Around Surskit I The Frontier Brains watched as Emerald tried to catch Jirachi, but failed, due to the armored man, whose name was Guile Hideout. Eventually, the Frontier Brains came to Scott, who was waiting for them at the Battle Arena.EM014: Skirting Around Surskit II Spenser sat with the other Frontier Brains, except Greta, who was battling Emerald. Scott explained them about Guile, and even about letting Emerald come to the Frontier to capture Jirachi, since he was sent by Professor Oak. He also made it clear the Frontier Brains would protect the Battle Frontier from Guile. After being explained about these things, the Frontier Brains went to cheer for Greta.EM015: Sneaky Like Shedinja I After watching the battle, Tucker proposed Spenser to train together, since they could face Emerald next. However, Spenser refused, stating he was too tired and went to the Battle Palace. There, he called Crobat back and looked himself in the mirror, thinking of Guile Hideout.EM016: Sneaky Like Shedinja II Spenser was walking near the Battle Dome, when he encountered Ruby and Sapphire. While the two wondered what was Spenser doing here, the old man lift his staff up and gazed at Sapphire.EM021: A Cheeky Charizard Change-Up I Spenser saw something in her eyes. Ruby tried to intervene, but Spenser knocked him away with his staff. Spenser noticed Sapphire touched the Blue Orb, which surprised Sapphire at how Spenser knew of this. Ruby, however, lit Courtney's lighter on. Sapphire wondered what does that fact have to do with anything, though Spenser turned around, since he was excited to have met a "kindred one" in a long time. Ruby, however, managed to activate the lighter, allowing them to see into Spenser's past later on. Eventually, Emerald, who was defeated by Tucker, came into Spenser's Battle Palace. Emerald admitted his plans changed and had to face Spenser that day. Spenser allowed this and let Emerald into the Battle Palace and closed the door, since they will be the only ones to witness their upcoming battle.EM022: A Cheeky Charizard Change-Up II Despite the phone ringing, Spenser ignored that, since he wished to focus on the battle with Emerald without disturbances. Spenser let Emerald know he normally had to face 41 virtual trainers before facing Spenser, but decided to skip that. Emerald wanted to ask Crystal which Pokémon would be most suited to battle in the Battle Palace. Spenser reminded him in the Battle Palace, the trainer's spirit is tested, which meant Emerald had to use three Pokémon he trusted most. Emerald was in shock, though Spenser clarified the Pokémon battled on their own, without their trainer's commands. Spenser sent Slaking, Lapras and Crobat out, the three Pokémon he trusted most. Emerald looked at Dusclops, Sceptile and Sudowoodo, though Spenser was annoyed, since those three Pokémon were the ones Emerald swapped for the Battle Dome for different ones, which caused his defeat at Tucker's hands. Since the phone still rang, Spenser answered the call and reported to Emerald that Guile captured Jirachi. Emerald saw he had to postpone the battle, but Spenser reminded him the Pokémon could battle without them. Thus, Emerald sent Sceptile, Dusclops and Sudowoodo out and pointed they had to battle Spenser's Pokémon. However, Emerald let them know he trusted them.EM023: Standing in the Way with Starmie Spenser watched how his Pokémon battled Emerald's, while Emerald went to the Battle Tower.EM024: Lemme at 'Em, Lapras! Emerald's Pokémon won the battle, so Spenser gave them the Spirit Symbol to send to Emerald, as a proof of the victory. A moment later, the reporter, along with Latias, approached Spenser, wanting to know about his past. Spenser, despite feeling anguish about remembering his past, confessed he touched the Blue Orb and could see if others touched it as well. Spenser still thought of Guile and knew Guile didn't just touch the Blue Orb, but even let its power consume him. With the flood raging as well, the Frontier Brains banded together to stop the rental Pokémon from attacking as well.EM027: The Final Battle II Archie was annoyed at how the Pokédex Holders were trying to defeat him, so he had the ocean Kyogre sweep away the Frontier Brains and Scott. This motivated Emerald to confess he actually liked his Pokémon and people that loved them.EM031: The Final Battle VI After Archie was defeated, the Frontier Brains, along with Scott, survived sea Kyogre's attack. Despite having a lot of injuries, they were thrilled the threat was gone.EM034: The Final Battle IX A day later, after Emerald woke up, Spenser, along with the other Frontier Brains, approached him and thanked him and his friends for saving the Battle Frontier.EM035: Epilogue Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc Spenser, along with the other Frontier Brains at the Battle Frontier, interrogated Team Aqua and Magma admins: Tabitha, Shelly, Courtney and Matt. However, the admins did not know where Zinnia went to.ORAS017: Omega Alpha Adventure 16 The Frontier Brains went to Sootopolis City, to answer the call to fight the meteorite.ORAS021: Omega Alpha Adventure 20 There, the Frontier Brains had their Pokémon launch attacks, which merged with others' attacks and crushed the meteorite.ORAS022: Omega Alpha Adventure 21 Pokémon On hand See also *Palace Maven Spenser (anime) *Palace Maven Spenser (Battle Frontier) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Frontier Brains